glee_new_directions_new_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot Script
Beth Corcoran struts down the halls of McKinley High, until she sees a guy in a fedora, a year younger than her "Quentin!" Quentin grins "Hey you! What's going on?" Beth says "it's more, what ISN'T going on... Glee Club, and that's what we'll fix." Quentin says "Glee Club? Like... Your sister, Rachel's Glee Club?" Beth says "Exactly." Quentin says "Hm, sounds good!" Beth says "And if I'm Captain, you'll be Co-Captain!" September Puckerman stares from across the hall "Glee Club... Well if it's run by the Head Cheerio then we can't get slushied if we join..." her friend, Blue says "Oh, I like that idea." September says "Then, should we?" Blue pushes his hair off his face and grins "Lead the way, Puckerman!" outside, Beth smiles "Hey Ricky." the guy looks up "Beth, right?" Beth smiles "Yeah. Hey, when you're done with football practice, maybe come check out Glee Club, auditions are at lunch." Ricky smiles back "Glee Club? maybe I will." and Beth walks away. a guy says "Seriously, Ricky?" in a bored Texas drawl Ricky says "Rusty! how long were you watching?!" Rusty says "the whole time." Ricky says "Join with me." Rusty laughs "What?!" Ricky says "Join Glee with me, it'll be fun! and there's girls-!" Rusty grins "I'm in!" and they high five. Viola watches with interest as her friend Misty does a triple flip "How long have you known stuff like this for?" Misty says "Oh, since I was... 6 or 7, I guess." Viola says "And you dance, too?" Misty says "You know it!" Viola says "What about singing? ever tried that?" Misty says "A few times, it's been a while though." then they both see a sign up sheet, they both say "New Directions?" later, Misty says "I'm serious, Elphie! It would be awesome!" the girl next to her laughs "I never said it wouldn't be. But I have to focus on dance right now. The show's pretty soon, right Melchior?" the guy on the other side says "next week. Maybe we'll join when that's over, but you can probably handle both, Misty." then a girl in a cheerleading uniform walks over "Hold it right there. Are you seriously considering Corcoran's joke of a Glee Club?" the guy behind her says "Seriously?" Misty says "Ophelia, Tobias. Matter of fact, I am. And you can't stop me." Ophelia raises an eyebrow "Oh really?" at lunch, in the auditorium, Beth walks up to the stage "Hello, possible New Directions members." then Rusty walks in late "Oh, have ya started already?" Beth says "Only just. and, Oh! Coincedence! you're first. Rusty smirks, walks up to the stage, and sings Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon. Misty winks at him. Beth says "Awesome! Now, who's next?" Quentin looks down at the list "Misty." Misty grins, walks on to the stage and sings Since U Been Gone. Beth claps "Oh my God! You sing?" Misty laughs "Yeah." Beth says "And amazingly, for that matter! Alright, next?" Quentin says "September Puckerman." September says "Can my audition be a duet?" Beth smiles "That would save us some time, I guess!" September and Blue walk over together and sing Up by Demi Lovato & Olly Murs. Quentin says "Viola?" So Viola sings Smile by Avril Lavigne Quentin says "And that leaves Ricky." so Ricky sings Uptown Funk. Beth grins "You're all in! Dismissed!" Misty says "What about Quentin? And you?" Beth says "Well, I've already heard him sing. and, obviously heard myself." September grins "But we haven't heard you." Quentin smirks "I see..." he catches Beth's eye and they walk to the stage, They sing Anything you Can Do I Can Do Better. everyone cheers. after everyone else has gone, Quentin says "That went amazingly." Beth grins "I know! I'm pretty happy with it!" Quentin laughs "I can tell. you've been skipping around for the last 5 minutes." Beth laughs too. Quentin says "Your name'll be in lights someday, Beth." Beth smiles "Our names. Hey, it wouldn't be all that fun doing Broadway without my duet partner." Quentin says "You graduate a year before me." Beth says "I can wait a year." Quentin takes his hat off and puts it on her, Beth laughs and poses and Quentin mimes taking pictures Quentin grins "I can actually picture it. Come on, let's get to class." "And that's how it went." Beth says later, on the phone with Rachel. Rachel says "You're really contuinuing Glee?" Beth says "Yeah." Rachel says "The Head Cheerleader running Glee..." she pauses and says jokingly "The Cheerios must be moving up in the world!" Beth grins "Maybe Glee Club might be less hated now... I hope so..." Rachel says "Good luck. Oh, I have to go, talk to you later!" Beth says "Bye Rach." Beth and Rachel were in frequent contact, calling each other almost every night. Beth knew she was adopted, just didn't know yet who her parents were. but she never minded, Shelby loved her, she had Rachel as a sister, she had amazing friends. life was good, maybe now it would be even better...